theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Simba
Simba is the protagonist of Disney's 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. The son of Mufasa and Sarabi, Simba was next in line to rule the Pride Lands. However, after his evil uncle Scar murders Mufasa and blames Simba for the former's death, the young lion cub is sentenced to exile while Scar rules as king. It was then up to Simba to return to the Pride Lands and reclaim his throne and rightful place in the great circle of life. Upon entering adulthood, Simba marries his childhood friend Nalaand has two children with her named Kiara and Kion. Info Personality As a cub, Simba was rather adventurous and impressionable. He highly admired his father, Mufasa, and wished to some day become a ruler as mighty as he, spending much of his time either learning the ways of a king or simply envisioning what life would be like with such power and self-esteem. This inflated his ego, making him arrogant and boastful towards characters such as Zazu and Scar, and additionally led to troublesome situations, as his viewpoint on Mufasa led him to believe being a king meant being fearless and looking for unnecessary danger, just to prove how mighty one could be. This would fall perfectly in line with the schemes of Scar, who plotted to kill Simba to increase his chances of becoming ruler of the Pride Lands. Nevertheless, Simba was able to learn from his mistakes in the end, as his negative actions were primarily driven out of admiration for his father. As a young adult, Simba's personality takes a shift, becoming melodramatic and fearful - a direct result of Mufasa's death. Because he believed his father's demise was ultimately his fault, Simba felt unworthy of ruling the throne, hinting at signs of low self-esteem, in addition to becoming reluctant to ever face his past. It wasn't until he met and obtained guidance from the wise mandrill, Rafiki, that Simba would discover that the past is important, and should be looked to in order to learn from mistakes but never as a reason to prevent one's self from moving forward in life. In spite of this, Simba was also willing to partake in more easy-going experiences, as seen with his friendship with Timon and Pumbaa. As seen during "Hakuna Matata", and his time as a teenager seen in The Lion King 1½, Simba retained some of his childlike nature when simply in the presence of his friends, and away from the pressures of his past, being laid-back and fun-loving if given the chance. Now as a full grown adult and King of the Pride Lands, with a loving family, including a daughter, Simba is no longer overly adventurous and outgoing, instead of becoming humble and rather soft-spoken, even in the face of his closest friends. As a direct result of Mufasa's tragic death, Simba also became fearful and overprotective, specifically with his daughter, Kiara, as he feared the dangers that lurked in the Pride Lands, be they outright such as the hyenas were, or hidden within the shadows, such as the true nature of Scar. He also looked back at his childhood with some sense of shame, as evidenced by his conversation with Nala early, in which he claimed that Kiara's adventurous spirit made him fearful, as she mirrored his own adventurous attitude as a cub, referring to the dangers he endured during childhood. Simba was also shown to be a wise and respected ruler, much like Mufasa before him. He had the prejudice against those who retained loyalty to the dethroned Scar, but was willing to accept them eventually, as he followed the philosophy verbally showcased in "We Are One". However, despite being King, Simba knows that he has to respect the traditions of other animals, which was why he didn't interfere with Makuu and Pua's mashindano. Simba also likes to stick to tradition, which was why at first, he was disappointed with his son Kion for putting other animals in the Lion Guard instead of other lions like the previous Lion Guards. However, after witnessing the new Lion Guard defeat hyenas, Simba accepts his son's choice and expresses pride for him. Like his father, Simba is willing to jump into combat when it comes to rescuing his family and/or the ones he cares for, even if that means his life is in danger. When he and Nala were being chased by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, he noticed Nala was starting to slip on a mountain of bones in the elephant graveyard. Without hesitation, he ran down the bones to assist Nala to climb back up for their escape. Simba then also swipes at Shenzi's face which leaves 3 scratch marks on her. Another example is when Pumbaa and Timon were being chased by a lioness, Simba quickly springs into action and fights the lioness, until coming to the realization that he was fighting Nala. Despite his many commendable attributes, Simba can sometimes be arrogant, even towards those who know him, he is also sometimes gullible (a trait he still possesses from his childhood) to the point of believing his enemies, evidenced by the fact that when Zira claims that Kovu led him into an ambush, however, in truth, the latter had no knowledge of the ambush and was completely innocent. Physical appearance Newborn Simba was very small with a large head. He had light spots on his head and body, as newborn lions usually have. As a cub, Simba has "brownish-gold" fur, with a lighter cream color accenting his belly, muzzle, and paws. He has large, bright eyes with orange irises (red as an adult) and yellow scleras; his upper lids are a deep tawny. Additionally, he has a light pink nose and four black whiskers on either side of his muzzle, and the insides of his ears are tawny and rimmed with black. Kid Simba boasts a small tuft of hair on top of his head and a short bushy tail. He has somewhat stocky proportions. As an adolescent, Simba retains much of the appearance he had as a cub but is much lither. He has a mop of reddish-orange hair growing on the top of his head and partially down his neck; this is the early stage of his mane growing in. He also has some noticeable darker colorations on his body, such as a brownish point above his nose. As a young adult, Simba is much larger and his body is muscular. His russet mane is now fully grown and covers the entirety of his neck and much of his back, and his ears are barely seen. His eyes are smaller in relation to his head and are more oval-shaped. Now a full grown adult, the colors of his pelt and mane are somewhat duller, and he has a more aged look and a heavier build. Story Simba was born to Mufasa and Sarabi, and, at his birth, was presented to the kingdom as their future king. Rafiki, a wise mandrill who was an old friend of Mufasa, headed the ceremony, performing a ritual before presenting Simba. Simba grows up into a playful cub, with a rambunctious attitude. He grows excited about being king someday after Mufasa shows him the kingdom. Mufasa explains that Simba will one day rule over everything they can see, but warns Simba not to go to a shadowy area beyond the borders of the Pride Lands. Though Simba initially believes that being king is about getting to do whatever he wishes, Mufasa teaches him about the responsibilities of being royalty. Suddenly, Mufasa is alerted by Zazu of hyenas in the Pride Lands. Mufasa goes to deal with the situation and tells Zazu to take Simba home, much to the cub's disappointment. After Simba returns home, he tells Scar, his uncle, about the trip. Taking advantage of the cub's naive nature, Scar tells Simba what the forbidden place is (tricking him into going there). It is in fact, the elephant's graveyard, where only the bravest lions travel. Simba wants to prove himself brave, and Scar makes this their "little secret." As of that moment, Simba's journey to kingship had begun. Later that afternoon, Simba meets his best friend Nala, and they travel to the graveyard. Unknown to them, Scar had placed his hyena henchmen there to kill the cubs, in an attempt to remove Simba from the line of succession so that Scar could become king. Having been found by Zazu after the hyenas had their fun shooting him out of a geyser, Mufasa saves the two cubs, foiling Scar's plan, but is disappointed in Simba for disobeying him. After sending Nala and Zazu back to Pride Rock, Mufasa lectures Simba on the line between bravery and bravado, and he forgives and forgets. Afterward, Simba asks if they will always be together. Mufasa responds by telling Simba about the Great Kings of the Past, who look down from the stars. Mufasa tells Simba if he ever feels alone, the Great Kings will always be there to guide him, and so will he. The next day, Scar tells Simba that his father has a surprise for him. Scar leaves him in a deep gorge, telling Simba that Scar will return with his father soon. In fact, the so-called "surprise" was another plot of Scar's, this time with the goal of killing both Simba and Mufasa. Scar's hyenas drive a herd of wildebeest toward Simba. Though Mufasa was able to save Simba, Mufasa did not survive. Mufasa had attempted to climb a sheer cliff to safety after dropping Simba on a safe ledge. Near the top, Mufasa called to Scar for help. Instead, Scar threw him off after saying with an evil grin, "Long live the king". However, this was unknown to Simba, who only saw his father fall to his death. Simba is later manipulated by Scar into believing that Mufasa's death was his own fault (as Simba had practiced his roar on a lizard seconds before the stampede started). Scar tells Simba to leave the kingdom and secretly sends the hyenas to kill him. Simba is able to escape by leaping into a bed of thorns that the hyenas were too afraid to go into. Simba then continues to run far away from home. After being stranded in a desert, he meets Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The pair had saved him from death and offered to let Simba stay with them, as Simba was an outcast like they were. They teach Simba about their life in the jungle, and about their motto "Hakuna Matata", which means "no responsibilities, no worries." Simba takes this to heart and survives by eating bugs. But they also teach him a very important life lesson, how to put your past behind you which would become a key role later on in the young prince's life. Years later, Simba has grown up into fairly carefree young adult lion but he is reminded of his father's death while he, Pumbaa and Timon are stargazing. One day, Simba is called upon to saving Pumbaa from a mysterious lioness, he discovers that the lioness is his old friend Nala. Though Nala is happy, as Simba being alive means that Simba can become king, Simba is hesitant, as he still feels guilt about Mufasa. After Simba and Nala spend time alone, they discover their friendship has blossomed into a relationship. However, Nala tries to get Simba to return with her to the Pride Lands. She tells him about Scar's tyrannical rule, but Simba still refuses. Only encounters with both Rafiki and the ghost of Mufasa are able to convince him to return, as Mufasa reminds him that he must accept his role in the Circle of Life and Rafiki demonstrates how you can either run from the past or learn from it. Simba returns to the Pride Lands where he discovers that the land has been destroyed during Scar's reign. As a result the herds have moved on, leaving the pride with no food or water. Simba heads to Pride Rock, followed by Nala, Pumbaa, and Timon who had joined Simba. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas and Nala rallies up the lionesses, Simba goes to find Scar. Simba reveals himself to his uncle after seeing Scar strike down Sarabi. Scar is fearful at first, but is able to force Simba to admit guilt in Mufasa's death. Scar forces Simba over the edge of Pride Rock and pierces Simba's paws with his claws (just like he did to Mufasa) before revealing that he killed Mufasa, not Simba. Enraged upon learning the truth, Simba summons a surprising level of strength and breaks free of Scar's grip. He jumps up and pins Scar down, forcing him to admit his treachery to the rest of the pride. Alongside the lionesses and his friends, Simba leads a subsequent battle against Scar and his hyenas. After a fight with Scar at the top of Pride Rock, Simba is able to flip his villainous uncle over the ledge. There, Scar is consumed by his hyena henchmen, who were angered after Scar attempted to place the blame on them for Mufasa's death. By the time the kingdom is restored to its former glory, Simba has taken his rightful place as king. He married Nala, and the two have their own cub, who is presented to the kingdom in a similar manner to the beginning of the film. Simba is now a mature adult and he and Nala have a daughter, Kiara. Though he's shown to be a loving father, he's also concerned and over-protective of Kiara, due to his life experiences as a cub. One day Simba lets his daughter out to play with Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. Unknown to Simba, Timon and Pumbaa begin to argue about bugs and Kiara slips away from them unnoticed. Kiara ends up crossing over into the Outlands where she meets Kovu, an Outsider cub whose pride was exiled by Simba because of their loyalty to Scar. The two befriend each other until Simba leaps in to confront Zira, Kovu’s mother, who was watching the two cubs. After the confrontation, Simba talks with Kiara and explains to her that they "are one." When Kiara is an adolescent, she heads out into the Pride Lands alone for her first hunt. Simba is worried for her safety and sends Timon and Pumbaa out to watch her again. While Kiara is hunting, Simba paces nervously at Pride Rock. He notices smoke from a wildfire and rallies the pride to go find Kiara. Kovu rescues her and asks to join the pride. Simba at first tries to send him away, citing his banishment alongside the other Outsiders. Nala and Rafiki convince him to accept Kovu into the pride, as Pride Lands law states that debts must be repaid, and they owe Kovu for rescuing Kiara. Simba agrees to these laws but says he will place judgment on Kovu and when the pride returns to Pride Rock, he makes Kovu sleep outside the cave out of distrust. That night, Simba later has a nightmare of him trying to save his father Mufasa from the stampede but is prevented from doing so by Scar, who morphs into Kovu and is thrown off the cliff. Unknown to Simba, Zira has secretly trained Kovu to infiltrate Simba's pride and kill Simba. Simba gradually begins to trust Kovu, and Kiara and Kovu begin to fall in love. Soon this led to Kovu questioning his loyalty to the Outsiders. After a while, Simba takes Kovu out for a walk and tells him the real story about Scar. However, Zira and the other Outsiders ambush Kovu and Simba while they are walking and talking, automatically reigniting Simba's distrust in Kovu, after Zira congratulates Kovu for leading him into the ambush, "just like they always planned". Kovu tries to convince Simba that he had nothing to do with the attack, and even tries to protect Simba, but is knocked down by his sister, Vitani. Simba is injured, but leaps up a river dam to safety, causing a few logs to fall on Kovu's brother Nuka, who tried to stop him from escaping, and dies from his injuries. Kovu is blamed for his death, and Zira strikes Kovu with her paw and gives him a scar over his eye that resembles Scar's. He then flees to the Pride Lands in shame, with Zira telling her pride to let Kovu go. Simba, still believing Kovu had dark motives when he saved Kiara, exiles the lion after refusing to accept his apologies and silences his daughter when she orders her father to listen to Kovu. As Kovu flees, he glances back at Simba, ignoring Rafiki, who merely watches in sadness. Kiara is distraught at this, and pleads with her father to reconsider, but he claims that Kovu used her just to get to him, that he is following Scar's paw prints, and that he himself must follow his own father's. Kiara angrily defies her father, exclaiming, "You will never be Mufasa!" which hurts Simba deeply and immensely. Kiara then runs away to find Kovu, and the two reunite in the desert later that night. As Simba enters the cave to find his defiant daughter gone, Zazu arrives and announces that the Outsiders have initiated a war. Simba heads out to fight with his lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa while sending Zazu to find Kiara. Before the battle begins Simba, in earnest, offers Zira a final chance to surrender and leave in peace, which the lioness, determined to see her goals to fruition, rejects. At this point, Simba leads the charge against the Outsiders. After a lengthy battle, Simba and Zira confront each other directly. Just as the two are about to clash, Kiara and Kovu leap into the middle of the confrontation, and Kiara tells Simba that both sides "are one". Simba understands his daughter's wisdom and they nuzzle, as his father shines a beacon of sunlight upon him. The Outsiders, after learning of their leader's true nature when she threatens to kill a defecting Vitani, abandon Zira entirely and join the Pridelanders. Simba tells Zira to let go of the past as he did after remembering the advice Timon and Pumbaa gave him when he was a cub, so that peace may come between them for a better life; however, she is too overcome with hatred to accept his understanding. Zira, enraged, tries to leap at Simba, when he is momentarily distracted as the dam breaks, only to be knocked aside by Kiara. The two lionesses tumble into the gorge, which rapidly began filling with water. Simba jumps down the cliff after them while Zira, despite Kiara's offers of aid, slips and falls to her death into the swirling torrents of the river below. Simba reaches Kiara and gives her his paw to help her back up the cliff. After Simba and Kiara climb back up to safety, he finally reconciles with his daughter and accepts Kovu and the other Outsiders into his pride. The two united prides head back to Pride Rock, where Kiara and Kovu are married. In celebration, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Nala walk up to the promontory of Pride Rock and roar out across the kingdom, along with the rest of the pride, the rest of the animals of the Pridelands celebrating below. The disembodied voice of Mufasa congratulates him warmly, his deep voice rumbling through the air. "Well done, my son. We are one." On Sora's Team Simba's home is an honorary territory of Sora's; marking it as not only for protection, but friendship between Sora and Simba.Category:Disney Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Handsome heroes Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Creatures Category:Pure of Heart Category:Classic characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Summons Category:The Lion King characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Royalty Category:African characters